peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
FINALE! - Link the Faces of Evil! (Part 15)
PBG and Jeff finally beat Ganon in Link The Faces of Evil. Synopsis They made it to the only man that can read after forgetting where he was. They need the book to defeat Ganon. They didn't need to come here! They are so close. Hermit Flat is the level that annoyed PBG the most. Everyone likes PBG's videos! PBG thinks that everyone on this island must have been killed. PBG is being shot by trolling enemies. PBG complains about the super charged regular enemies. A rock throw deals 3 hearts of damage! Those enemies are much harder then Ganon. PBG wants Todd to show the sprite of the hippo with boobies. PBG makes the strategy to turn around and shoot at each of the enemies that appear. PBG and Jeff watch the dumbest cutscene ever. They now have the Lantern of Vision. PBG complains about the character wanting Link to go to his house. Jeff wonders why Ganon's Lair appeared halfway through the game. They now can see the enemies that were attacking them when they were at Ganon's Lair the first time. Jeff realizes that this might be the last episode. PBG is swarmed by bat enemies that take multiple hits in the second area. PBG has to fight the soldier again. PBG starts to sing. Snakes deal a lot of damage. PBG forgets about the boss when he appears. PBG throws fire at a snake that is in a difficult position. Flying snakes appear for an annoyingly long amount of time that makes it seem like they will be infinite. PBG and Jeff comment on the crappy game design. PBG can't turn around fast enough, and takes damage from every enemy. PBG has to climb shelves. PBG gets to the final room with Ganon. PBG is killed instantly. PBG can't block Ganon's attacks, and is killed on his last life. They have to start the whole level again. PBG is determined that this will still be the last episode. "100 years later" PBG is panicking, and they are killed by garbage. Jeff thinks the enemy was glitching out. Suddenly, the game corrupts. PBG is frustrated. Jeff screams. They have to restart the game and hope that saving the game earlier worked. The save file is good, and they start the level again. Jeff tries playing, and has to kill himself. They are in leen back mode now. PBG and Jeff talk about burgers. They discover that the snake that killed them earlier is on a slight slant. PBG panics as he dies to bugs again. Jeff discovers that one of the bugs spawned right on PBG. PBG forgot which room he was in, and loses most of his health from flying enemies. PBG is killed again on a worm that he can't hit because he is so little. PBG has to start again. "452.41 years later (getting tired of making these)" PBG and Jeff talk about other short Legend of Zelda videos to make for Zelda Month. PBG gets back to Ganon, but is killed just after Ganon is killed. The cutscene plays, but PBG has to continue. However, Ganon is still dead, leaving a key in his place. PBG creepily walks up to Zelda, and hits the gong after trying to smack her in the butt. The game ends with a lame cutscene. PBG and Jeff feel empty. The game took legitimately all day after playing for 7 or 8 hours. They talk about Jeff's Zelda Month video that PBG is in. Category:Videos Category:Zelda CDI - Link the Faces of Evil Category:PB&Jeff